


Art - Gingerrose

by tell_some_storm



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Fanart, Gingerrose - Freeform, Huxrose, Relentless Crackshipping, Romance, Rose Garden, Rosehux, Roses, dreamscape, fanfic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tell_some_storm/pseuds/tell_some_storm
Summary: Gingerrose is precious🧡
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Was when I heard you talk in your sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ginger Gears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225159) by [GerdavR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerdavR/pseuds/GerdavR). 



> Assortment of arts from 2018 and further on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got caught up in a dream~  
> Sort of a songart (like songfic but art XD) for Aquarium's ["Winter Rose"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HX_j5Ls0PZA)

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/Rmcuelt.jpg)


	2. Ginger Rose Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coloured with the help of the late s2p.moe

  
[[full view]](http://swfan.space/src/1f9342edd73d8a0e1544553932.jpg)


	3. Ginger Gears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic illustration commission for @[GerdavR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerdavR/pseuds/GerdavR)'s ["Ginger Gears"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225159/chapters/45710770)

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/dN8lirG.jpg)


	4. Among Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn in the beginning of 2018~

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/cQbGF95.jpg)


End file.
